Kingdom High-Ever After Hearts
by Planyx
Summary: Valere (Pronounced Valor) is a Keyblade wielder, and the adopted daughter of King Mickey and Queen Minnie. How will she cope in this "weird" school, will she find friendship, or maybe *gag*...love? Or be labeled an outcast? Find out soon, on KINGDOM HIGH! Done on a dare; If slightly OOC, I apologize.
1. Chapter 1-Just Call Me Mary-Stu

Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High.

* * *

_Gah! _I thought._ Why SCHOOL? It's too boring! _I shook my armor plated head. _I'm gonna have to cope._

Hey there. I'm Valere! Adopted daughter of King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Yes, I'm a human. A keyblade wielder at that! My parents thought I should "grow up in a positive environment" and thus I was sent to this stupid school. Right now my dad and I are riding our awesome keyblade vehicles in The Lanes Between and that's why I have my armor on. I mean, we NEVER go into The Lanes Between so this school must be important.

I see the world coming up to us through my visor and I nudge my father with my gauntlet to land. The world itself is so breath taking. Majestic spires rising throughout the castle-esque school. I cringe a bit on how oddly proportioned it is... But, hey! Once you've been to Wonderland, you've pretty much seen it all.

We begin our descent onto the world of Ever After High. I hope I have a normal experience here!

* * *

Yeah... Remember the bit about a normal experience... I take it back. Everyone was at the front of the school chilling and talking, and I just had to make a dramatic entrance!

Dad, or King Mickey, stood on his vehicle that he borrowed from Master Yen Sid and waved me off "Ha, ha! Have a good day now, Val!"

I hit my shoulder to make my armor disappear and waved to him "Seen ya soon, Dad! Don't forget to write!" And with that he zoomed off into a portal. My keyblade vehicle reverted back to it's original Diamond Dust form. I de-summoned it and turned around to see a crowd formed behind me.

I giggled nervously and scratched my flaming red hair. My frantic brown eyes scanned the crowd. _Why are they staring! I don't like it! _The crowd started asking too many questions. Voices seem to come from everywhere at once.

"Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "What are you wearing?"

I felt self conscious._ Why are they questioning my clothes? _I looked at myself, my clothes were cool! They were inspired by Sora's getup. I asked the Faroese to make them for me they are exactly like Sora's original clothing.

I was suddenly on the defensive, THEY WERE TOUCHING ME! I summoned Diamond Dust and fired a warning shot into the air. "BLIZZARA!" I yelled.

The crowd relented with a few gasps and whispers. I was hecka thankful. I smoothed out my clothing and summoned my backpack. (Ain't that cool?! Master Yen Sid taught me!) And I was off. The first bell rang, signifying the start of the day while the herd of students struggled to get inside. I twirled Diamond and muttered to myself. "Great first impression... I starting to dislike this school..."

* * *

I looked at my schedule and saw my first period was Princess Saving with Duke Cornbread. _Hmm... _I thought. _Will there be real princesses there? _I scratched my chin, _Nah. There are probably just rookies looking for some tips. _I cracked my knuckles. _And I'll be glad to give 'em._

I made it to the class room with little trouble, maybe a few curious glances, but nothing that would make me _too_ anxious. I pushed open the door and left behind the overly frou-frou atmosphere of the hallway. I looked forward and saw a humongous spire seemingly growing out of the ground. When I ceased my awing at the spiral tower of doom, I felt dizzy. I hate looking up a tall things, it makes me flippin' dizzy.

My teach, Mr. Cornbread have me a glance. "You are late." I gave a deadpan in reply as if to say 'You don't say, now?'.

The other students, all male, I might add. Were surprised at the fact a girl was in a class for princes. I rolled my eyes. _Such sexism, many disappoint. _I looked over to the teach that I had now dubbed 'Mr. Stachy' and was gonna ask 'What are we gonna do?'. But I felt like pushing some buttons, so I instead put on my most bored face and asked, "When are we gonna save some princesses? I tired of waiting!"

Mr. Stachy, as I lovingly named him glared at me and said "Well, we WERE going to do some drills for the princesses to observe, but it looks like we have our first volunteer for the real deal." He grinned. "Duchess Swan! Please get to the top of the tower!"

The girl in question looked up from her phone-thing and glared at me (Wow! We're is the hate coming from? I wonder...). And climbed the hecka long steps. Mr. Stachy went on about how I could choose only one item to help my up AND down the tower while rescuing "the fair maiden".

I put on a wild grin and bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Sta-Cornbread. I choose my keyblade!" I re-equipped a new key, Lady Luck with a flourish of lights and yelled "Gravira!" While holding my key in the air. With no enemies around I began to float in the air much to excitement of everyone present. with little to not gravity I began to run up the building towards my target. I jumped onto the windowsill and bowed as fancily as possible and said "Milady. May I escort you out of this unsightly establishment?"

She furrowed her brows as I waited for a response. With the faintest sign of a blush she grumbled "Took you long enough..." I felt like that was the most I'd get out of her, so I threw my keyblade out the window and saw it transform into the hover board I know and love so much and picked Duchess up bridal style and jumped out of the window.

As my board landed I jumped off and set down Duchess my hover board turned back into a keyblade and I turned towards my classmates and group of observing princesses and set off fireworks from my keyblade, I gave out a hearty "Mission Accomplished!" and laughed. The stunned silence stopped when they started clapping. One boy about my age approached me. "Hi, my name is Dexter. Um, ah, do you know how to do magic?"

I nodded. "Eeyup. I'm a keyblade wielder. We can do that, and so much more! And, my name is Valere, my friends call me Val."

Mr. Stachy was pretty happy with my little "performance" but he gave me a C, because my hover board counted as a second item.

Hm, I take it back. This school might be bearable, after all, I might just have fun.


	2. Chapter 2-Lunch with Duch'

"It's time to D-d-d-d-dorms." I laughed lightly. I reached into my 'pack for a snack and found some skittles. I popped a few in my mouth while walking, and everybody passing me was giving me a strange look. _Hm... I guess they're too sheltered to know what skittles are. Poor, poor rich kids... _

It seemed everyone was huddled around a board I de-summoned my backpack and walked up to it. I pondered whether I should Magnet these fools into the air, and thought better of it. My Stop spell would suffice, because stopping time causes less panic (All this so I could get a peek...I know, I know... Abuse of power and all that jazz. I don't care, though.) Thus, I checked out the boards. Apparently Im roomed with... An Ashlynn Ella. Oh my god. We don't get to _choose _our roomies! I'd rather be with that edgy girl in the red cloak! She seems cooler than... this!

Gah! Ok, 3...2...1... Presto! I don't care, anymore! (Hopefully I believe that lie...) My schedule says I have lunch next for 3rd period. Ok, slightly early, but I can deal! Right now I have a free period, (a.k.a. I skipped the frou-frou 'How to Sleep Like a Princess 101' class.) Goddamn, I'm hungry. Must be all the mana-usage. I walk outside using a school map, because these corridors are too intricate for me. The castle back home looks like a joke compared to this maze.

* * *

I soon made it to greener pastures, quite literally, and looked around. _Empty. Thank the Princesses!_ I went to munching on the sandwich I prepared beforehand, it was egg salad! My absolute favorite! (I'm so proud. I never get the chance to do anything, because I am "a Princess" I must be "regal" and all that jazz. Honestly! Can I get a break?

I was lost in thought, sandwich long already eaten. I was thinking about home, my parents, and this school. Will I enjoy this destiny forced upon my hands; ruling a kingdom solo. By myself. _Une personne. _I prop my head up on my elbow, and open my eyes to see an UNNATURALLY LARGE SMILE! I fall back into the fountain, but not before pulling the monstrosity with me. I feel something on my lap... It's a person.

"So," I casually ask, "Come here often?" The person is slowly reappearing, and... It's a surprised girl. Yes, a girl. What is with me and getting into awkward girl-related situations today? Its like some higher power is working against me!

The girl in question, de-attaches her head and re-attaches it backwards to face me. "Yes, yes I do." We might have been smiling, but, I'm pretty sure neither of us are happy, because the other isn't embarrassed. (And /or scared)

The bell rang after a few quite awkward senconds had passed, I nudged her shoulder with my hand, and said "As much as this has been fun, I'm sure we have to go our separate ways." She got off my god forsaken lap so I could breath. After all, hair gets old after smelling it for a bit. (Hmm... Cherry, I'll make note of that.)

* * *

I pulled out my newly equipped Lady Luck keyblade and Fira'd myself. Luckily my clothes are water proof. Though, water everywhere else is annoying. I rummaged through my bag and found my map, I read the map and found the cafeteria to be straight down this corridor and to my left. I wanted to finish my skittles and drink, so I made my way down. I wondered, _Where in this school is my locker? _I tapped my chin a few times. And some girl with a cool top hat popped out of a locker and handed me a slip of paper.

I looked at it to find a combo and and 3-digit number. I decided not to question it and took a left to see large double door. I pushed it to find a frickin' HUGE cafeteria there were like, twenty tables, fast food joints and lunch ladies. Being the regal, albeit sheltered child I am, I totally did not squeal. I walked to one of the fast food joints and asked if they accept Disney money. They said no, so, I made a mental note to go to currency exchange later.

I shrugged and walked a couple more seconds to the lunch line. They had BURGERS. Honest to goodness meat! 'Cause when you live in a kingdom of animals... meat is rare. I got just the burger and summoned my drink and skittles out of my summoning pack. I scanned for a good table. I saw the creepy grin girl, I waved to her and she waved back... Wait, was she with top hat? I saw glasses—Sorry—Dexter and waved to him, too and I got a wave in reply.

I was walking to an empty table when I saw Swan just chilling by herself. She was just hunched over her plate, poking at it with a fork. I saw my chance. I leaped beside her and hugged her with my left arm,"Hey, milady! How're you doin'?" She was surprised to say the least. "What are you doing here?" She demanded

I shrugged, "I thought you were lonely. I _also _thought we were friends." I made a move to pick up my tray, she looked sad for a moment, and tugged on my vest. "Wait. You can stay." she regained her air of haughtiness and said "I'm not lonely. I simply wanted to be alone for the moment."

"Ok." I shrugged, "I can roll with that. "Let's start over!" I held out a gloved hand. "I'm Valere, Valere Disney."

She held my hand and we shook. "I'm Duchess Swan, one of the best royals, ever!" I was confused, to say the least. "What's a royal?" I asked scratching my head.

"Are you for serious?" She asked, shocked I would ask that question. "A royal is anyone who's anybody at this school. They are the heirs to their individual stories."

I crossed my arms in thought. "... That means I'm a royal, 'cause I'm destined to rule Disney castle and its subjects!" I rummaged through my backpack, and pulled something out. I put it on my head lopsided, because that's all the rage these days.

"You have a crown?" She furrowed her brows, " Then why didn't you put in on earlier?"

I shrugged. "I have a life?"

I started scarfing down my food, because lunch was almost over. I chugged my smoothie and put skittles in my pack. I wiped my face off with a napkin and turmed to Swan. "Can I see your schedule?" she nodded passing me her schedule. I scanned hers and mine, we had next period together. I told her that great piece of information and grabbed her hand. "Milady, thy class awaits!" I pulled her along to the gaggle of students filing out. "Time's a-wasting!"


End file.
